


Love Wins

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Finchel - Freeform, Future fic!, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Love Wins, M/M, Marriage Equality, New York, Pride, klaine wedding, married!klaine, wedding!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: A short drabble about Kurt and Blaine finding out they can legally married for the first time.





	Love Wins

"Blaine!" Kurt kneels beside their shared bed, shaking the curly haired man's shoulders violently. He groans in response, hiding his face in the pillow and reaching for the covers that were sliding down his back. "Honey, wake up," Kurt sniffled, tears already blurring his vision. 

Blaine always went to sleep cuddling Kurt with the blankets pulled up tight over his shoulders, but woke up in the morning lying on his stomach with the covers falling down his back just like his pajama pants. Some mornings he would even wake up with a bit of drool on his pillow. But, no matter what he looked like when he woke up, Kurt still found him absolutely adorable and would usually watch him sleep for a few minutes before getting up, but today was different. Kurt had a one track mind.

Blaine groans again, reaching for his covers once again and pulling it over his head making Kurt chuckle. Kurt sits on the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket from Blaine's prying fingers. 

"Blaine, come on. Wake up," Kurt says his voice cracking as he shakes his boyfriend once again, taking the blanket in his own hands.

"Why?" Blaine moans into his pillow.

"We can get married," Kurt whispers, running his hand up Blaine's worn t-shirt, his fingers dancing across his spine. 

Blaine sighs heavily. Kurt has cried about this, and yelled about this so many times about how it was unfair that just because they were two males they couldn't get married, and Blaine hated going through this so many times with him, promising that it would happen soon enough. "I know, we will eventually, I promise one day we'll be able to. One day," He says rolling over on his back to look at Kurt, noticing the tears in his bright, ocean blue eyes. He's automatically sitting up, examining Kurt for any injury. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Nothing. It's just-" Kurt takes a deep breath to recollect his thoughts. "We can get married," He nods, putting his hands over Blaine's that was resting in his lap. 

"Kurt-" 

"No Blaine, we can get legally married as of today," Kurt assures him. Blaine's face becomes emotionless.

"What? What do you mean?" Blaine shakes his head in disbelief.

"It passed today. We can legally get married," Kurt chuckles wetly. Blaine laughs with him, cupping Kurt's face in his hands and placing a long kiss on his lips that makes them both burst out in a teary laughter. 

"We can get married," Blaine smiles, pressing his forehead against Kurt's and closing his eyes, his hands still cupping Kurt's face, rubbing at his cheek with his thumb. Kurt nods frantically.

"Yeah, we can,"

Kurt was just making his morning tea like usual and watching the news when the story flashed over his screen. He dropped everything he was doing and ran into the bedroom to wake up his boyfriend and give him the amazing news. 

Blaine laughs again, kissing Kurt's lips once more, letting his lips linger over them. "I love you so much, Kurt," 

"I love you too, Baby," Kurt smiles, leaning over to press his lips against Blaine's once more before wrapping his arms around his shoulder, letting his head rest in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine lets his arms wrap Kurt in a tight hug, his arms tightening around his waist. They hold the hug as long as they can before Kurt lets go, his forehead resting against Blaine's taking in the smell of Blaine. "Let's get married," He whispers.

 

"Yeah, okay," Blaine nods his face erupting in a smile.

"No, I mean let's get married today. Let's go down to the courthouse and get married. We'll call my dad and your brother and we'll get married," 

Blaine snaps his eyes open to look at Kurt. "What? What about your dream wedding that you've always wanted. What about-"

"No, I don't care about all that. We can do that later, but I want marry you today. This is something we've always wanted and talked about and now that we can I don't want to wait any longer, Blaine,"Kurt explains, removing his forehead from against Blaine, but taking his hands in his own, squeezing gently. 

"Are you sure? I know how much you've always wanted a big wedding," 

"I told you, I don't care about all that. We can do that next year so we can plan, but I just wanna be your husband. I mean if it was legal a year ago you know we would have been married a year ago," Kurt explains. Blaine takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, let's do it," He gives Kurt a smile, before leaning in to press another kiss against his boyfriend's smiling lips. 

"Yay! We can call Rachel and Finn, they can be the witnesses. They'll be more than willing," Kurt says, squeezing Blaine's hands, an excited smile on his face.

"Yeah, let's get married, baby," Blaine chuckles, kissing Kurt once more, and pulling him in for a tight hug. 

"We can get married! It sounds so crazy to say," Kurt laughs, before getting to his feet and heading for the closet.

"Let me hop in the shower, and we'll go get married!" Blaine exclaims excitedly as he stood up, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, and picking him up from the floor and making him giggle loudly.

"Married! You'll be my husband!" Kurt grips onto Blaine's arms that were wrapped tightly around his waist as he was spun around a few times before being tossed on the bed. 

"Married!" Blaine exclaims, leaning over Kurt hands on either side of his head as he leaned down for a long kiss. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He says peppering Kurt's face with tiny kisses to make him continue to giggle. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, bring him in for a long, passionate kiss that said the three words without actually hearing them. 

"Go get in the shower so we can go! I'll call Rachel and Finn," Kurt smiles, pushing Blaine off him and patting his ass on his way to the ensuite bathroom, making Blaine throw his head back in laughter.


End file.
